


Heaven Can Wait as Long as You're Near

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort/Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Sweet, Team as Family, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: After an emotionally draining battle experience, Team JNPR reflects over some pancakes.(More Pyrrha and Oscar moments, Ren does a lot of thinking and is proud of his family, and pancakes are a staple of JNPR)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren, Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Oscar Pine & Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos & Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Heaven Can Wait as Long as You're Near

**Author's Note:**

> listen man, im a SUCKER for this kind of stuff so that's what i write. enjoy pls <3

The darkness, the pain, the fear- None of that mattered right now to Ren. All that mattered was keeping his family safe. Nora was pressed up against his side, their fingers intertwined; Jaune was holding his other hand, but the anxiety was evident in the way Jaune squeezed it. They watched with bated breath as Pyrrha ran across the battlefield, Oscar secure in her arms. Ren could’ve sworn he saw her crying even from this distance.

It was odd, the area was incredibly loud, the Grimm were screeching and roaring, and the sounds of trees burning and falling should’ve been painful to hear. It wasn’t. Everything was dead quiet as they watched Pyrrha, every single one of them hoping and praying that their friends got to them safe. Ren bit back a scream when her foot caught on a tree she jumped over. The warress would’ve dropped Oscar and twisted her knee if she hadn’t known how to catch herself. She was just a few feet from them now, she practically bowled Oscar underneath the building they were hiding under, and then slid in smoothly herself.

“Oh, thank the gods,” Jaune whispered, grabbing Oscar and holding the unconscious teen close. “Are you ok?” he asked Pyrrha as she laid against his shoulder to catch her breath. 

“I’m fine, but Oscar-”

“He’s alright now, Pyrrha,” Ren assured her, making sure she held his gaze for a few moments so it would sink in.

Ren allowed himself to melt in the knowledge that they were all safe, strengthening his semblance the best he could to cloak their presence from the Grimm. Nora was shaking, but she still held her family tight. Ren could only think of how they became so close in this moment. How they had always so deeply relied on each other.

He loved his family with every ounce of his being, and knowing that he was the only one to protect them right now was terrifying. But he would do it. He _could_ do it. 

“He’s bleeding,” Jaune whispered, horror and pain dripping from his voice. Oscar was being cradled in Jaune’s arms, and their leader was running a finger along a particularly bad wound on his face. They stared as Jaune used his semblance to heal it, no doubt helping with the concussion that Oscar was liable to have as well. 

“I’m sorry, I tried to protect him but…”

“You did the best you could, Pyrrha, he’s ok now. And you are too. He did something really stupid, are any of us that surprised?” Nora said to her.

Pyrrha shook her head, but she was still crying. The warrior reached over to run her fingers through Oscar’s hair, a sob breaking over her lips. 

“I am so sorry,” she whispered to him.

“No, no you have no right be sorry, Pyrrha,” Jaune argued vehemently, “I’m still the leader of this operation, okay? And that means I take full responsibility. We told Oscar to stay back, he didn’t listen and I should’ve _expected_ that. So please, Pyrrha, please don’t blame yourself.”

“I-” she sighed, tears still streaming down her cheeks, “Alright.”

“We’ve still got this, we can win this battle. We’re Team JNPR, we have literally been through hell and back, if anyone can do this it’s us.”

“Took a page from Ruby’s book, huh?” Nora snorted, a giant grin on her face.

“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it,” he shrugged with a smile of his own. 

~*~

Ren smiled in amusement at Nora’s antics, she was doing fairly well at balancing her plate of “Unlimited Pancakes” on her head. Oscar was outright laughing, and Pyrrha was too, even if she was hiding it behind her hand.

“Stoooop,” Jaune groaned, but he was smiling too, “You’re just encouraging her!” 

“Phfft, as if I need encouragement!” 

“She makes a fair point,” Ren shrugged. He adored seeing his family so happy, especially after the day they’d had. He had stayed with Oscar underneath the building, so he could continue cloaking the teen’s presence until he could fend for himself. Nora and Pyrrha were unstoppable forces on their own, but it never ceased to amaze him how well they worked paired with Jaune’s new fighting style. Ren thought maybe _his_ new favorite thing was Jaune recovering from his bout of suicidal fighting, and taking up defense. Having Pyrrha back (happy, healthy, _alive_ ) only repaired their team further. 

Pyrrha gave one last chuckle before picking the plate up and off of Nora’s head and putting it back on to the table.

“I believe these taste better without being floor food,” she said.

Nora smiled at Pyrrha all big and obnoxious, just the way he loved her, “Yeaaaaaah…” 

“So, pancakes are like, your thing?” Oscar asked, timid and unsure. Ren kind of wanted to hug him and never let him go. 

“It started with Nora, but she’s both infectious and adorable,” Ren answered. 

“Hey! It’s not _my_ fault your pancakes are the best!”

“How did that start, though?”

“It was this one night at Beacon…” Jaune started, and as Ren listened to the excited and dramatic way their knight told the story for the young teen, all he could think was that this must be heaven.


End file.
